


Procrastination

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Gin, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sanji, actually both switches but here thats what they be, hinted Split Personality/Dissociative identity disorder(DID), not really focused on tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story, that's just what this story is





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> uh sorry for typos or bad writing, 's just a quick thing I wrote up

“H—Haah...Sanji-san...we shouldn’t do this…” 

“Hm?”

“Aren’t your friends still here..?” 

“The mosshead and shitty blackhole? Don’t worry about it, they passed out in the living room hours ago and the door is closed. Well, I won’t force you if you don’t want to do it but…” Sanji’s tongue dragged across trembling and heated skin, his skilled hand making work of a clothed bulge that eagerly grinded against it, “...you seem to be an awful lot more excited than usual, Gin.” The only reply Sanji received was a shaky sigh and a squeeze at his shoulder from Gin’s hand. Sanji nipped at the very tip of Gin’s earlobe, tugging at his earrings. He lowered his voice to be deeper, quieter, like a sultry whisper right into Gin’s ear, 

“Or, do you _want_ them to hear us?” The twitch from the bulge in his hand was all the confirmation he needed. Gin rolled his hips faster, more desperate for friction than before, and Sanji returned his much appreciated eagerness with a squeeze, earning him a rumbling groan from Gin. He worked Gin’s pants open with experienced haste, another hand moving to firmly grip at Gin’s hip. 

“Legs up.” Sanji ordered, Gin wrapping his legs around Sanji’s torso seconds after. Sanji chuckled at the obedience, slipping a hand down Gin’s pants as Gin wrapped his arms around his neck for support. Sanji hummed a little tune as if he were peacefully cooking and not fingering a man with them moaning and grinding against him. By the time the third finger had already long since made its way in, Sanji was enjoying the slight burn he felt on his back from Gin’s nails digging into him. He halted only when the grip laxed and a mouth was sucking on his shoulder, followed by a teasing bite. 

“Bed or floor, it doesn’t matter, but make it quick.” Gin said, no, _demanded_ , and Sanji didn’t bother to fight off the smirk forming on his lips. 

“Of course.” He gave a quick peck to Gin’s neck before bringing him over to the bed and dropping him. He dug through his nightstand to pull out lube and two condoms, tossing one over to Gin, who didn't even bother acknowledging it. Sanji let out a snort as he unbuckled his own pants and sat down on the bed, back leaning against the wall. 

“As always…” Sanji started, putting the condom on and dumping a generous amount of lube on it, “your “switch” is breathtaking.” He smirked down at the Gin who gave a slow lick up his half-hard shaft, hand giving it a rough jerk as he maintained eye contact with Sanji. Well, it definitely won’t take much longer to be fully hard at the current rate. 

“Do you like this me better?” Gin asked, giving a kiss to the tip of Sanji’s length, easily taking it in right after. 

“I love them both.” Was Sanji’s swift reply. Gin hummed in response, sending vibrations and causing Sanji to hiss out in pleasure. He watched Gin’s erotic show, their tongue and fingers dancing along his now fully hard erection. Sanji didn’t feel the least bit disappointed when Gin stopped, especially not when Gin was crawling onto his lap.

“Time for the main dish?” He joked, enjoying the perfect sight before him. He’d never get tired of seeing Gin positioning just right to take in his dick, ever. 

“Yeah, the chef worked especially hard in preparing it.” Gin replied, making Sanji bark out a laugh. One hand on Sanji’s stomach and another on the base of his length, Gin slowly made his way down until he was sat down completely. Sanji whistled. 

“Impressive as always~” He praised. Gin grinned in reply, slowly licking his lips in that same damn way he always does whenever he’s like this. And Sanji loved it each and every time. Gin made his way back up until only the very tip was inside, and sat back down, repeating the process over and over, gradually speeding up. The room filled with their pants and the creaking of the bed, alongside the occasional groan from one of the two. Sanji’s favourite part of this position was not only the view of Gin’s face, but also how Gin's cock would bounce everytime he sat back down. It was almost as if it were begging for attention, so Sanji kindly took it upon himself to give it. 

It soon became harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and at some point, his lidded eyes just gave up entirely on the task. Sanji let his head loll back as their pace became more sporadic, more sloppy. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, and his cock twitched inside Gin, excited for its soon release. His knuckles turned white at how hard he was clutching the sheets, but even through his half melted and fogged up mind, he made sure not to injure his hands in the slightest. Gin tightened up around him as he came with Sanji’s name on his lips, and Sanji soon followed a few sloppy thrusts later, riding out his orgasm until he fell boneless against the bed. Gin sat back up with a wobble, only to sway and collapse onto Sanji’s chest with heavy breaths. After blinking away his post-orgasm daze, Sanji smiled and gave Gin’s forehead a soft kiss. Gin beamed a smile up at him, and despite his eyebags that could put that Law guy’s to shame, it was incredibly bright. 

“Oh, switched already?” Sanji asked, caught a bit by surprise. Gin’s smile twitched and changed to a sheepish if not apologetic and forced smile. 

“Disappointed?” Sanji huffed, 

“Idiot, I already told you, I love them _both_.” He gave Gin a light shove, shuffling to sit up, “Now c’mon, move real quick so that I can throw this shit away and we can pass the fuck out.” Gin laughed and rolled off of him, and Sanji wasted no time in pulling off the now full condom and tying it up, throwing it into the wastebin by his bed. Now that that’s done…

“Time to enjoy my deliciously sweet dessert~”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have quite a bit of GinSan/SanGin,,,,I just never completed any of them so none of them are published. 
> 
> My Gin always has a kinda split personality,,,I'm not sure why exactly that is. But it stuck. But hey, at least I can say I finally published GinSan/SanGin like my pfp,,,I mean its PWP but hey


End file.
